Cinderella
by Kurapika
Summary: Will Heero's step family ever let him go to the ball?? R


The Story of Cinderella  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of it's characters of the story Cinderella. All Characters are copywritten to their respective ownrs....blah, blah, blah You all know the rules so just get on with the story.  
  
Narrator: Once upon a time, in a far away land. Lived a young maiden named, Heero Yuy.   
  
Heero: I will kill you. (Looks down a raged yet fluffy dress he is wearing) I will REALLY kill you.   
  
Narrator: He lived in a mansion this his evil step mother Relena Peacecraft.   
  
Relena: Oh HEEEEEEROOOOOO Come and massage my feet!   
  
*Heero twitches*   
  
Heero: I will kill you as well....   
  
Narrator: He also lived with his two ugly step sisters. The hideously ugly Treize and Ugly fat girl Duo.   
  
Duo: Heero I need you to clean my room. I was was playing with that self detonation device, and well. I blew up our cat.   
  
Treize: Don't you think this dress looks absolutely gorgeous on me?   
  
*Heero again twitches*   
  
Heero: Yes (Say Heero lying threw his teeth.) You look just like a princess. *Shiver, twitch, shiver*   
  
Narrator: Poor little Heero was always getting picked on. And always had to clean up after his two ugly step sisters, and his evil step mother. And never got to go to any of the fancy parties they did.   
  
Heero: And why am I disappointed by this?   
  
Narrator: Instead he had to stay home and clean for hours.   
  
Heero: Oh now I see why I'm disappointed abut it.   
  
Narrator: But no mater how hard Heero cleaned, it was never good enough for them.   
  
Relina: Heero! You didn't scrub the toilets!   
  
Duo: Heero! There's still some cat guts on my celling!   
  
Treize: Don't you think this lipstick looks spiffy on me? Oh I mean, Heero! You missed a spot while washing the floor.   
  
(Heero hangs his head, pulling out his self detonation device)   
  
Heero: My mission was to clean the house, I have failed my mission.   
  
*BOOM*   
  
Narrator: A few weeks out of intensive care, Heero was at the dinner table eating with his ugly step sisters and evil step mother. When there was a knock at the door and they received a notice from the king, delivered by the kings servant.   
  
Quatre: Since when was I demoted to servant!? I am a proud descendent of the Winner family! I am not a servant!   
  
(Heero gives Quatre a look)   
  
Heero: So what, I'm a perfect assassin and look what happened to me..   
  
Quatre: Oh........I see your point.   
  
(Duo excitedly clings onto Quatre)   
  
Duo: Oh you're cute! I'm single you know!   
  
(Quatre screeches and jumps back into carriage)   
  
Quatre: Whaaaaaah!!!! *sob...sniffle, cry*   
  
Treize: Duo! Stop taking all the lookers!   
  
(Quatre begins to cry louder)   
  
Quatre: Where are my followers when I need them!?   
  
Relina: So, servant of the king, why have you come here?   
  
(Quatre refuses to come out of his carriage. He simply pulls out a notice an begins to read it.)   
  
Quatre: On the Friday of this week, the king is having and royal ball, in which all the young ladies of the land are to attend.   
  
Duo: Oh wow! A party!   
  
(flutters eyelashes at Quatre)   
  
Duo: You'll be there too, won't you handsome?   
  
(Quatre's carriage zooms out of sight. Quatre's screams ringing out throughout the entire land)   
  
Quatre: YOU SICK FREAK!! SANDROCK! I WANT MY SANDROCK!   
  
Narrator: This news brought great joy to the house hold.   
  
Relina: If I bring you two to the ball, the prince will be sure to notice you!   
  
(Heero, looks Duo and Treize over)   
  
Heero: Yep.......they'll be noticed all right......   
  
Relina: Then he will fall in love with you beauty and will marry one of you.   
  
(Treize giggles gleefully)   
  
Treize: Oh goody! I hope the prince notices meeeee! I'll wear the most pinkest, fluffiest dress in the land.   
  
Duo: Naw, he's gona notice me, cause I'm gonna wear the shiniest, most tightest dress in the land.   
  
(Heero looks as if he is going to hurl. He leaves the table headed straight for the bathroom)   
  
Narrator: The day of the ball soon came at hand, the king had sent his royal servant to pick up the three lovely ladies.   
  
Quatre: I want you two to stay in the back of the carriage! If any of you start flirting I'm kicking you out of the carriage!   
  
(Both Duo and Treize look heart broken)   
  
Narrator: So the three left leaving poor little Heero all by himself. They wouldn't let him go to the ball.   
  
Heero: Good, because I don't want to go anyway.   
  
Narrator: But, that night. Fortune shone upon Heero. And Heero's fairy godmother was sent down to him to grant him his most desired wish and send him to the ball.   
  
Heero: What now?   
  
WuFei: Justice! I demand Justice! There should be a law about man wearing pink ballerina type outfits!! I DEMAND JUSTICE!!!   
  
(Heero watches as a pint sized WuFei buzzes around his head with fairy wings and pink ballerina outfit.)   
  
Heero: I'm not going to ask....   
  
Narrator: Heero's fairy godmother was a kind young man. Who was nothing but kind to Heero and was willing to help Heero in anyway possible.   
  
(WuFei stop buzzing around and takes a look at Heero. He begins chuckling to himself)   
  
WuFei: Heero is a woman...hee...hee..and I thought my outfit was bad.   
  
(Heero glares at him.)   
  
Heero: I will kill you......   
  
(WuFei Points his magic wand at Heero)   
  
WuFei: You will do no such thing WOMAN!!! Just tell me what you wish so I can grant it and go away.   
  
Heero: I want to die....   
  
(WuFei smiles sinisterly)   
  
WuFei: I see, so you wish to go to the ball.   
  
Heero: No I don't...   
  
WuFei: YES YOU DO BECAUSE I AM THE ONE MAKING THE RULES HERE AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!! (Places hand on chin) Let's see what kind of gown *snicker* shall I give you? (Many evil ideas start to pop into his head) Something that sparkles, with many bows. Tons of frills, and...ah yes, glass slippers, to fit your.....ahem, dainty little feet.   
  
Heero: I don't have dainty little feet....   
  
WuFei: What ever you're still getting the glass slippers. (He continued, pondering the design of the dress over in his head) Perhaps big yellow flowers.   
  
Heero: Trieze's dress already has big yellow flowers. He says they go well with his bright pink fluffy background.   
  
(WuFei looks back at Heero)   
  
WuFei: You're not serious are you?   
  
Heero: I do not lie..   
  
WuFei: *shiver*   
  
Narrator: It was then that the fairy godmother came up with a beautiful dress design.   
  
WuFei: I have the perfect idea! You'll look...ha..ha.... spleeeeeeeeendid. (Waves wand in the air) Bippity Boppity, boo.   
  
Heero: Beepedy, boopity what?   
  
(WuFei crosses his arms)   
  
WuFei: These are my magic words, not laugh at them or I will hit you with my wand! Repeatedly! (He took a deep breath continuing) Bippity Boppity, boo, Bippity Boppity, Bippity Boppity, Bippity Boppity...   
  
Heero: How long will this torture ensue?   
  
WuFei: IT WILL TAKE A VERY LONG TIME IF YOU DO NOT STOP INTERRUPTING ME! BE QUITE WHILE I WORK MY MAGIC OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY WAND!!   
  
Heero: You don't scare me..   
  
(WuFei chases Heero around with his wand, beating him on the head repeatedly)   
  
Narrator: After about five minutes of running in circles, the kind, gentle and caring fairy godmother worked his magic and gave Heero the most beautiful dress anyone could imagine. Heero looked spleeeeeeeeendid in his dress full of sparkles, many bows, tons of frills, and...oh yes, the beautiful glass slippers.   
  
Heero: Is this nightmare over yet?   
  
(WuFei is pointing his magic wand at Heero and laughing as loud and as hard as he can)   
  
WuFei: No! The humiliation has just begun! The dress is far from the end of it. I'm going to make you a carriage. MADE OUT OF A PUMPKIN!!! HA HA HA HA HA how tacky can you get! Ah HA HA HA HA HA!!   
  
(Heero looks as if he's going to cry)   
  
Heero: But I'm the perfect assassin, I don't ride a pumpkin I ride a Gundam....   
  
WuFei: Not anymore you don't. Now you ride a pumpkin! Hee hee.   
  
(WuFei looks around the garden, but unfortunately dose not find any pumpkin.)   
  
WuFei: Drat....what a disappointment. There should be a law about having a pumpkin in every garden! I DEMAND JUSTICE!!!!   
  
(Heero smiles)   
  
Heero: I guess that I'll just have to go without a pumpkin on wheels, what a disappointment. I might as well just stay home.   
  
WuFei: You are not getting away that easily! (Spots another type of food in the garden) you will just have to settle with a squash.   
  
Heero: A squash for a carriage?   
  
WuFei: Yes, a squash. (WuFei waves his magic wand threw the air) Bippity Boppity...   
  
Heero: Not that again..   
  
WuFei: WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME WHEN I AM TRYING TO WORK MY MAGIC!!! OTHER WHISE YOUR DRESS WILL BE THE SQUASH AND YOU'LL BE DRIVEN TO THE BALL IN A GIANT GLASS SLIPPER!!!   
  
(Heero shuts up, no need to make things any worse then it is)   
  
WuFei: That's better. Now where was I, oh yes Bippity Boppity, boo, Bippity Boppity, Bippity Boppity, Bippity Boppity........   
  
Narrator: After a long while of chanting the kind fairy godmother created a carriage out of a squash for Heero, and Heero was pleased.   
  
Heero: This is going to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.   
  
WuFei: Good. That is the way it should be, mister he thinks he's such a perfect assassin. We'll see how perfect you are once you attend the ball in a squash driven by giant cats!   
  
Heero: Why are you doing this to me? I thought that we where on the same side.   
  
WuFei: Bippity....   
  
Heero: Oh god.....   
  
Narrator: In no time fairy godmother WuFei made six stray cats into six giant stray cats and tied them all down to the magical squash carriage.   
  
Heero: Why are you being so mean?   
  
WuFei: Don't worry Heero, this isn't permanent. Because you are a fellow comrade, I will only let the spell last till midnight. So be sure to come home before the clock strikes twelve, other wise you will be stuck in the castle with your stinky squash and raged working clothes.   
  
Heero: Great...   
  
Narrator: So Heero went to the ball in his squishy, stinking decomposing old squash. Pulled by a magnificent congregation of stray ally cats.   
  
Ally Cats: MEEOWW!! HISSS HISS!! SCRATCH HISSS!   
  
(The cats where tearing threw the streets, knocking over garbage cans, ripping threw people open houses and back yards, flinging themselves off of hanging laundry and zooming across fences. All with Heero and his squash in tow.)   
  
Heero: I am going to kill WuFei for this...   
  
Narrator: Soon, Heero arrived at the ball. He certainly caught the eye of everyone there.   
  
(Everyone stares at Heero like he is a mad man. Trowa, another servant of the king sighs as he places his head in his hand.)   
  
Trowa: How embarrassing.....   
  
(Quatre turns to Trowa)   
  
Quatre: There is no way in you know now where, that I am parking that thing! You can do it because I'm not steeping foot in that giant stinky squash.   
  
(Trowa sighs sadly as he walks forward, helping Heero out of his carriage)   
  
Trowa: Please enjoy your stay at the ball.   
  
(Quatre looks at Heero, he can't help but snicker.)   
  
Quatre: Oh my......Heero...don't you look lovely today....   
  
Heero: Shut up, or I will eliminate you.   
  
Quatre: Well, you're not as scary as Duo, in his shiniest, most tightest dress in the land.   
  
Heero: ............*shiver*   
  
(Trowa steps inside carriage, as soon as he is in the drivers seat, the cats take off and go back to ripping there way around the city, dragging along the squash with poor Trowa trapped inside)   
  
Trowa: HHEEEEELLPPPP MMMEEEEEEE!!!!   
  
Ally Cats: SCREECH HISS, MEEEEEEOOOOOWWW, SNARL.   
  
Quatre: Trowa! NOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
(Heero glares at Quatre)   
  
Heero: Are you going to escort me into the castle or not, cause if you're not I can just go back home.   
  
(Quatre grabs onto Heero's arm and drags him towards the castle doors.)   
  
Quatre: Come on, there's no need to be shy, you're going to have a wonderful time at the ball.   
  
Heero: No I'm not...   
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, inside the castle Heero's two ugly step sisters and evil step mother where enjoying themselves to their fullest.   
  
Trieze: I just love the way this blush brings out my cheek bones don't you Duo?   
  
Duo: Can't........breath........dress.....to tight.........*wheeze, cough*   
  
Trieze: Wow! I'm having sooooo much fun! The ball is such a delight full place to go! Everyone is wearing such elegant dresses! There's dancing and food! And everyone is peaceful! What a lovely ball this is.   
  
(Duo is slowly sliding to the floor, his arm on the table to support himself.)   
  
Duo:.......oxygen.....dissipating.....must...not give up......must win prince's heart....shinigami.......must not give up......the great destroyer must...prevail.....   
  
Treize: And all the colours of all the different dresses, it's just like a magical painting coming to life before my very eyes, oh how I love all the colours!   
  
Duo: .....air....need air..........   
  
Narrator: Soon Quatre, the kings servant entered the ball room with Heero. And he introducing him for all to hear.   
  
Quatre: Introducing, Heero Yuy. The most beautiful assassin in all the land.   
  
Narrator: Everyone cheered and clapped at Heero's beauty, he was certainly a sight to behold.   
  
Heero: This has to be some sort of bad dream.   
  
Narrator: But, Heero's luck was far from over.   
  
Heero: Oh gee, how can this get any worse?   
  
Narrator: For the lovely, young, beautiful Heero had caught the eyes of the prince of the land.   
  
Zechs: Oh who is the beauty that has walked into this ballroom and struck my heart with Cupid's arrow.   
  
(Heero turns and starts slamming his head against the wall)   
  
Heero:Why? Why? Why? Why?......   
  
Narrator: It didn't take long for the young prince to find his way to Heero.   
  
Zechs: Why young maiden, my I ask you for this dance?   
  
Heero: No.   
  
(Zechs grabs hold of Heero and proceeds with dancing throughout the ballroom with him)   
  
Zechs: You're eyes are like a snakes. So cold blooded and ready to kill at any moment. You lips are so thin and stiff, as if you where holding back many vile words.   
  
Heero: I'm going to kill you.   
  
Zechs: You're voice is harsh like a lions, ready to attack it's prey.   
  
Heero: Now I know why I'm so suicidal....   
  
Narrator: This of course, caught the attention of the two evil step sisters and evil step mother.   
  
Relina: Who dose that Heero think he is?   
  
Treize: He stole my man!!   
  
Duo:..............   
  
(Duo's face is a bright purple, his dress was obviously too tight, Treize notices that for the first time in his life Duo is actually quite.)   
  
Treize: Duo! My dear sister! I told you not to have the fabric tight around your neck! Help! Someone help my dear sister.   
  
(Quatre rolls his eyes.)   
  
Quatre: Since Trowa isn't here, I guess that would be my job....   
  
(He walks up to Duo with a pair of scissors and cuts of the fabric around his neck, Duo reacts almost instantly jumping up and clinging onto Quatre as tightly as he could.)   
  
Duo: You saved my life! Oh you're my Hero!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
(Quatre looks as if he's going to break into tears, he runs off screaming.)   
  
Quatre: SANDROCK!! WHERE'S MY SANDROCK!!!   
  
(Duo chases him in hot pursuit)   
  
Duo: Come back my love! My savior! My cute little blue eyed blond in the nice servant clothes.   
  
Quatre: SAAANNNDROOOOOCK!!!!!!!   
  
Zechs: (Still dancing with Heero) You're smells like a squash, my favorite food, and your skin is like.....   
  
Heero: Okay, that is enough!   
  
(He steeps on Zechs foot breaking away and taking off around the ball room. Zechs following close behind.)   
  
Zechs: Why are you running oh love of my life?   
  
(Zechs is beamed in the head with a pair of glass slippers, Zechs, stops sniffing them.)   
  
Zechs: Ahhhhhh.. a present from my love.   
  
(He again proceeds with chasing Heero around the ballroom, running alongside Duo who was in hot pursuit of Quatre)   
  
Duo: I've fallen in love!   
  
Quatre: Sandrock! Where are you!? (Quatre manages between sobs)   
  
Narrator: No one could match the grace of Heero and his prince and the circled the ballroom in their dance of love. Well, Quatre and Duo came close, since their style was somewhat the same. the dancing continued for hours upon hours.   
  
Heero: Leave me alone!!   
  
Zechs: Come back my love!!   
  
(Zechs was just about to catch up and grab Heero when the right side of the ballroom burst open and six giant cats dragging a squash carriage behind them, started tearing threw the ball room. Ripping in every direction, destroying anything in their paths with a series of scratches and hissing.)   
  
Trowa: MAKE THEM STOP!!!   
  
(Quatre and Heero both make a break for the squash, jumping into it and clinging on for dear life, as the cats tramped the prince, the evil steep mother and the two ugly steep sisters.)   
  
Trowa: HEERO! HOW DO YOU MAKE THEM STOP!!   
  
Heero: They'll keep going until the clock strikes twelve...   
  
Quatre: Trowa! I'm scared!! That girl with the tightest dress in the land was chasing me around the ballroom. I think I've been traumatized for life!   
  
(Trowa looks back at Quatre. It' doesn't really mater if he's holding the harness or not, that cats won't listen anyway.)   
  
Trowa: It looks like you need some cheering up, that's something a clown like me knows how to do!   
  
(He starts making silly faces at Quatre!)   
  
Trowa: Boogy, boogy, boogy!   
  
(Quatre claps in hands in glee like a three year old)   
  
Quatre: Again! Again!!   
  
Trowa: Boogy, boogy, boogy!   
  
Heero: This is going to be a long night.   
  
Quatre: Again! Again!!   
  
Narrator: And the squash, pulled by six giant cats ripped out of sight, disappearing with a yowl into the moonlight.   
  
Narrator: But Heero's adventure did not end there. for Zechs was going to go throughout the land to try the slippers on the feet of all maidens of the land.   
  
(Heero appears behind the narrator with a gun)   
  
Heero: Yes! This IS where my adventure ends.   
  
Narrator: No.....no.. you don;t know what you're doing...no! Without the narrator the story can no longer continue.   
  
Heero: Exactly.   
  
*BANG!*   
  
(Heero smiles happily)   
  
Heero: It looks like this fairy tail has a happy ending after all.   
  
**THE END  
**  
Authors Note: This is a re-release of a FanFic I released several years back, when I was just a beginer at such things. I was under a diffrent name at the time and posted the fic under Suki To-Itte but I have deleated it off of that account because I was only active under that acount for about a week, then after I got my new comp I've been under this one and have been ever since. I decided just to have everything under one name, so here is is (I did deleat it of the Suki To-Itte account, just in case you where wondering, I did loose all my wonderfull reviews though T_T)


End file.
